1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release device, and more particularly to a quick release attachment for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle activity is more and more popular in these days because it is eco-friendly, convenient and entertaining. In general, most people would like to assemble other bicycle attachments on a bicycle, such as bicycle lamp, speedometers, etc. Furthermore, when the bicycle is parked outside over long period of time, a bicycle saddle is deteriorated easily. Also, when a user wants to exchange a personal saddle to use as the bicycle is public, it is inconvenient for the user to detach the bicycle saddle or other attachment from the bicycle. Therefore, a quick release attachment for a bicycle is convenient for the user to use.
A conventional quick release device for a bicycle comprises a bracket and an attachment device. The bracket has a first connecting structure and a fixing hole connected with a handlebar. The attachment device has a second connecting structure corresponding to the first connecting structure of the bracket. Specifically, the first connecting structure has two engaging ribs and an elasticity fastener defined on the bracket. The second connecting structure has two grooves corresponding to the two engaging ribs of the first connecting structure. The two grooves of the second connecting structure are slid into the two engaging ribs of the first connecting structure, so that the attachment device could be positioned on the bracket and secured by the elasticity fastener.
Another conventional quick release device for a bicycle comprises a first connecting member and a second connecting member. The first connecting member has a positioning portion defined at one end thereof and a female buckle extended from the positioning portion downwardly. The second connecting member has a connecting portion defined at one end thereof and a male buckle corresponding to the female buckle of the first connecting member. The connecting portion of the second connecting member is assembled with an attachment and the positioning portion of the first connecting member is assembled with a bicycle saddle. The male buckle of the second connecting member is coupled with the female buckle of the first connecting member, so that the attachment could be attached to the saddle conveniently.
However, the above two conventional quick release devices have two disadvantages as following:
1. The engaging mechanism of two conventional quick release devices is deficient so that the attachment will be dropped out easily.
2. The two conventional quick release devices are inconvenient for the user to use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional quick release device for a bicycle.